kylelaifattfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tiffany Holland/All of Kyle Lai-Fatt's tweets
Hello! These are all of Kyle Lai-Fatt's tweets (including retweets). Let me know if I left out some tweets he wrote. Thanks! Tweets I'm not sure what to think...Annyeong haseyo and good luck following me! 4:10 AM - 2 May 2019 Ah, good night to me #BBMAs #TopMaleArtist 4:18 AM - 2 May 2019 The Japanese language has a word for this: tsundoku. The act of acquiring books that go unread. 4:18 AM - 2 May 2019 Best directors gets the bonus award of Better Call 305: Jeremy Renner, George Clooney, Colin Firth, Morgan Freeman and...Kyle Lai-Fatt. 5:07 AM - 3 May 2019 They just don't make people like stan for me anymore. 5:16 AM - 3 May 2019 There is a picture that exists (that I can't find) of somebody that I can't remember who holding me at the grand opening (of Wonder Boy). I'm 1ish in the pic. 12:17 AM · May 3, 2019 My dad sat next to George Foreman on a plane once. 5:17 AM - 3 May 2019 Axe throwing bars were now a thing. In 2007 three fraternity brothers and I did this to a wall in our houses and it was frowned upon. 12:40 PM - 3 May 2019 Oh, I got that back. The rental company didn't notice when a load baring wall was removed from the basement...they surely didn't notice the wall. It was a 100 year old farm house where a subdivision got built around it. 7:41 AM · May 3, 2019 My room had 2 doors to it. I removed one and filled it in and the company never noticed. 12:41 PM - 3 May 2019 The bigger problem was I graduated and went home. When I came back (with drywall the following weekend) others had continued the hammer darts and destroyed the whole wall and my mom had to fix it. 7:42 AM · May 3, 2019 Spot on, Kyle. Spot on. #FridayFeeling 12:43 PM - 3 May 2019 God's not telling the truth on this one...that I'm a Sacramento Kings fan. #ForeverPurple 12:40 PM - 4 May 2019 ...and I type that with love not snark...my uncle played for the Bulls for 33 years. 12:41 PM - 4 May 2019 Honestly, I don't know. I do know I was a tough center back in my college years. My thumbs are goofy now. Bend all the way back. 12:42 PM - 4 May 2019 My dad worked construction for me in late 90s in off season. It was before big money. 12:43 PM - 4 May 2019 Besides me and him...I've known a handful of pre 1970s NBA and Pre-NBA alumni. Those guys deserve better. 12:44 PM - 4 May 2019 What is the weirdest thing you could imagine covering in front of an audience? 3:20 AM - 6 May 2019 Thank me for picking up a Pearl Jam poster from Novato. 3:30 AM - 6 May 2019 Oh! I do! I walked to my car after paying and noticed my hair was uneven. I walked back inside, barber put me down in the chair...and then explained my hair would be easier to cut without a receding hairline. 10:34 PM · May 6, 2019 I've had the same hairline since I was 10. 3:34 AM - 6 May 2019 I'm just bummed that the I Don't Know Her poster is going be super hard to get now when it goes on sale after tour. 3:40 AM - 6 May 2019 Whatever happened to that one canning facility that was supposed to open by Kim Kardashian West? 4:52 AM - 7 May 2019 I haven't drank in 2 years for extended lent. Now drinking for SNL in Novato with oldest college buddy. Giddy up. 4:54 AM - 7 May 2019 I'm the guy that influences the influencer. 4:54 AM - 7 May 2019 I'm going to be at the Coachella festival this weekend. I was pleasantly surprised at how high I was on the line-up/poster. 4:55 AM - 7 May 2019 As someone that has made posters for stuff like that...it was cool to see knowing the bullshit that goes into the placements on posters band knowing that I had a hand in getting my art out. 11:56 PM · May 6, 2019 I'm sitting on my college campus downtown. Eating at a place that wasn't here when I was in college...but all the employees are bummed, we are rewarding down their buildings next week. Normal California sucks sometimes. 12:00 AM · May 7, 2019 ...and I thought that was slang for chewing tobacco spit can. They keep going to crowd shots and people dipping. 5:07 AM - 7 May 2019 Last time I went to a #MetGala like this, I was in my car riding the #redcarpet, dirtying it up. 3:57 AM - 8 May 2019 My friends did that with cheese curds and it was amazing. 3:59 AM - 8 May 2019 ...after you take bratwurts, onions, peppers out of beer, add a block of cheddar to some of the beer to make a cheese beer bratwurst suit. #MetGala2019 11:04 PM · May 7, 2019 Maybe @ladygaga uses a bird and she falls off something? 4:11 AM - 8 May 2019 I use the symbol for prince. 4:11 AM - 8 May 2019 I wish I kept my chandelier cease and desist flying cars letter. 4:13 AM - 8 May 2019 It's like I had the puns locked and loaded for Met Gala. 4:18 AM - 8 May 2019 @jessicalewis89 It was their fault they have to get her (referring to Reem Daly) out first... 4:39 AM - 9 May 2019 I'm about to attempt the Caesar's Palace fountain jump. Yikes. 4:42 AM - 9 May 2019 I call the cord cutter. But I have shotgunned a beer with @jiwahashi when I was an assistant project manager back in my times. 4:45 AM - 9 May 2019 Can we bring back Milli Vanilli just like the Jonas Brothers? #MilliVanillifor2019 4:48 AM - 9 May 2019 Bummer about the MTV Music Awards. Lots of good people involved over there. 4:49 AM - 9 May 2019 There's a evil Trump broom boy somewhere like that at the end of Star Wars. 4:56 AM - 9 May 2019 Out of town and crashing on my brother's couch. I woke up covered in pickles. Thinking I had been eaten alive or made as a sandwich by Kurt, I went to investigate. Not a scratch on me. Looks like I got his first bloody nose it seems. 12:17 PM · May 9, 2019 Retweets (only tweets relating to him, not from other people he retweeted, including retweets relating to his favorite things, off-topic stuff and more) �� @ThattvGal97 Kyle got a big ass forehead shoulda got some plugs to make a better hairline #BBMAs Retweeted by Kyle Lai-Fatt 3:32 AM - 6 May 2019 billboard @billboard "If you don't focus on @305KyleKLF's hairline. He is a pretty good looking guy." Retweeted by Kyle Lai-Fatt 3:33 AM - 6 May 2019 The onion meme makes me laugh like 4 times a week...this was one of those times. Quote Tweet Rustin Lee @RustinCLee · May 2 Replying to @305kyleklf No problem Kyle as you are exactly correct. Public Health stuff (at least in FL) might be the only thing I react more strongly to than the issue of raw onions in restos. 12:04 AM · May 7, 2019 �� @lesbianvergil kyle laifatt could just come as raul wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff at the met gala it would be in theme Retweeted by Kyle Lai-Fatt 4:58 AM - 9 May 2019 Tina @lostdogs20 · May 6 @drtycmptr and @305kyleKLF at the 2019 Met Gala. #MetGala 11:59 PM · May 8, 2019 RT @orange4angel: This picture of @305kyleKLF with his wife @drtycmptr and @KendallJenner at the 2019 Met Gala is gold. Been there... 2:46 PM · May 8, 2019 Replies Replying to @KatieHeigl and @Poshmarkapp Brilliant idea! Okay, that's good. 9:42 PM · May 10, 2019 Category:Blog posts